


Iron Roses

by belivaird_st



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lorraine Warren has isolated herself after an unsuccessful experience with an exorcism. Valak has become the family’s stay-in nurse and frightens Judy every chance she can get.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy Warren stood behind her parents’ closed, bedroom door to listen to the soft humming of her mother and the creaking sounds of a rocking chair. Lorraine Warren had survived a terrible demonic exorcism involving a young man who had a cross burning the inside of his flesh. He grabbed the Warren wife and frightened her so much, she was no longer the same as before. She stopped eating her meals, she barely made any effort to speak more than a few words. Lorraine Warren was in poor health both in body and soul.

Judy twisted the doorknob and pulled it open. She stepped inside the room to find her mother rocking slowly in the chair. Her hair was hanging down, unbrushed. Lorriane did not hear her daughter come in. She kept rocking on the balls of her bare feet and continued humming.

“Mommy?” Judy called out, voice unsure and gentle. She moved her bare feet towards the rocking chair. Her ragged breathing caught short. Judy stood beside Lorriane, who kept humming quietly to herself. She was holding onto a corn husk doll she made when she was around Judy’s age.

“Mommy, it’s me,” Judy spoke again. She waited for Lorraine to stop caressing the dried up husks and turn back to her normal, warm loving self. Judy wanted her mother back. This woman swaying in front of her was a complete, total stranger.

“You shouldn’t disturb your mother,” a deeper voice broke out that could mistake a man’s, but surprisingly, it was female that belonged to the Warrens’ new house nurse, Valak. Valak was many things—a nurse, a demon, a nun. In human form, she was hauntingly pretty with sharp eyes, thin lips, and dark hair. She had a pleasant hourglass figure dressed in linen skirts and lacy veils. Judy Warren was afraid of Valak and had nightmares about her very own death.

“I just miss her, that’s all,” Judy whimpered, reeling back from the rocking chair that held her comatose state mother. She watched Valak pull something out of her apron pocket and held it out. It was a peppermint candy. _For you_ , the nun’s yellow soulless eyes seemed to be telling the Warren girl. 

Judy ran out of the room, panic and fear seeping through her veins. She wanted Valak to go away and never return!

Ed Warren was left outside working on something in their garage. He staggered on his boots the moment he felt his daughter tackle him in a tight embrace—her nose buried beneath the loop holes of his denim trousers.

“Easy, Judy, you’re shaking like a leaf,” Ed chuckled, clamping a grease-nailed hand on top of his daughter’s sweaty head. He dropped the wrench from his hand back into the metal tool box and held onto Judy Warren close.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t go in there, Daddy! She’s waiting for us!” Judy wailed the moment Ed started to move his feet forward. The girl was now gripping tightly onto his wrist, yanking him backwards.

“Who, Judy?” Ed asked.

“V-Valak,” she stammered. “We have to save Mommy before it’s too late!”

“I don’t want to hear you talk like that anymore, do you understand, Judith?” Ed warned his daughter, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. “Valak is your mother’s stay-in nurse that wants Mom to feel better, like her regular old self again. I know how shy you are when it comes with strangers, but Valak means no harm and probably wants to get to know you. Set a good example for her and help her out. If not, stay out of her way.”

“Daddy, she's not good,” Judy began to cry. “She’s evil!”

“That’s enough, young lady, I’m serious. I’m going to go inside and wash my hands. I’ll check on your mother, if that will help, alright?” the Warren husband left Judy alone in the garage with the porch screen door flapping shut.

Valak was in the middle of peeling apples at the kitchen table when she glanced up to see Ed Warren entering the room going straight to the sink. 

“Afternoon, Mr. Warren,” the demon used her human voice. Her eyes were no longer yellow. No fangs, no horns. Ed Warren found nothing scary about her. Attractive, yes. Frightening, no.

“How is she? Lorraine?” with both faucets switched on, Ed began lathering up his hands with a bar of lye soap under both hot and cold water.

“Your wife has not made much progress,” Valak said gently.

“I was afraid of that,” Ed sighed. He heard the screen door swing open from its rusty hinges and saw Judy coming over, sniffling.

“Why don’t you help Valak with the apples, honey?” Ed was now telling his daughter, rinsing his hands clean before drying them with a dishrag. 

Judy whimpered the second Valak gave her a sinister smile while patting the empty wooden chair with a grotesque looking gray hand beside her at the light blue plaid tablecloth.


End file.
